In recent years, communication apparatuses such as electric appliances connectable to a network have come into widespread use. An example of such communication apparatuses is a TV that allows easy viewing of multimedia information including an image such as an HDTV (high definition television) through the Internet at home or an office via a variety of distribution services.
In addition, a communication speed of the communication apparatuses connectable to the network is increasing every year, and a standard enabling a high-speed communication at 1000 Mbps is specified in addition to 10 Mbps and 100 Mbps. Likewise, cables to be connected to the communication devices are respectively specified for corresponding communication speeds.
On the other hand, many users do not have sufficient knowledge necessary for establishing a network environment, such as knowledge on a communication speed standard, a cable standard, and so on. In view of the above, it is expected to develop a communication apparatus with which even those users who do not have sufficient knowledge can easily recognize a problem in connecting to a network.